1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable remote-controlled fish finders and more particularly pertains to a new portable remote-controlled fish finding system for allowing users to scan a wide area of the body of water away from a shore, dock and boat to find fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable remote-controlled fish finders is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable remote-controlled fish finders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,016; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,077; U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,888; U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,747; U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,165; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,563.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable remote-controlled fish finding system. The prior art includes inventions having sonar units and display monitors connected to a home base.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable remote-controlled fish finding system which has many of the advantages of the portable remote-controlled fish finders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable remote-controlled fish finding system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable remote-controlled fish finders, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a sonar assembly being floatable upon a body of water; and also includes a fish display assembly being connected to the sonar assembly; and further includes a control assembly for controlling movement of the sonar assembly upon the body of water. None of the prior art describes a sonar unit which moves away from a home base for the purpose of locating fish in a body of water.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the portable remote-controlled fish finding system in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new portable remote-controlled fish finding system which has many of the advantages of the portable remote-controlled fish finders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable remote-controlled fish finding system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable remote-controlled fish finders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable remote-controlled fish finding system for allowing users to scan a wide area of the body of water away from a shore, dock and boat to find fish.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable remote-controlled fish finding system that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable remote-controlled fish finding system that allows the user to search for fish away from a shore, dock and boat.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.